


hobbit sidekick

by gingergenower



Series: superfriends [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Post 2x14, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: A call comes in about a burglary, but when Maggie gets there it's been handled pretty well already.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodness/gifts).



> I know this isn't exactly what you asked for Goodness, but I hope you like it anyway? :) ft. puns

The door's kicked in- barely clinging to its hinges, the wood around the handle splintered into matchsticks. It probably only took one kick the door’s so flimsy. Maggie sighs, straightening up. Good locks and a heavy duty door are enough to deter opportunistic burglars, usually.

Knocking would be strange to knock when the door’s swung half open, so she calls out instead. “Hello? NCPD- we got a call about a burglary?”

Footsteps, and the door opens fully. “Hello! Thank you so much- Maggie. Hi.” Winn blinks, then grins.

“Winn,” Maggie says, frowning. “Is this your place?”

“Yeah. Um, sorry about the mess,” he says, leading her into the apartment, “but I didn’t make it.”

He’s the kind of adult with framed movie posters on his wall and his bookcases are filled with video games, but there’s a worn piano tucked in the corner of the living room and there’s a record player next to the tv, vinyl’s stacked up next to it. At one end of the couch, there’s a nest of blankets, and Winn sees her face.

“Lyra gets cold easily,” he shrugs.

She’s about to ask what mess, but then they’re in the kitchen and, well. Found it.

It’s wrecked, a cabinet doors ripped off the unit and smashed into pieces, the contents of the cabinet smashed and scattered across the floor. Most of the floor, however, is taken up by the burglar, lying on his stomach. James stands over him, holding the burglar’s arms straight behind his back, a foot planted firmly between the burglar’s shoulder blades.

James smiles. “Detective.”

Maggie only finished all the paperwork for the last Guardian catch of the night twenty minutes ago, so she know why he’s up at 3am, but she can’t quite figure out how Winn fits into it. She’s missing something. “I hate that my job means I have to ask what happened.”

Winn bounces on his heels. “We came back, found the door open… I thought he’d gone, he hadn’t. Did you know James is a black belt?”

She accessed everything she could on James when she made the Guardian connection. Alex told her it was fine, she was keeping an eye on it, but they’re Maggie’s streets too.

Cuffing the burglar and handing him over to her partner, she tells him she’s got the boys covered. She leans against the nearest counter. “Alright, Winn, I’m going to-”

He presses his sleeve to his lip, and waves her off. “I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“It’s fine.”

“You got hit?”

“No, I walked into a pole this morning-”

Even James scoffs, and Winn smacks his arm.

“-I actually did! I was playing Pokemon Go, wasn’t looking where I was going… an old woman laughed at me, it was pretty rude actually-”

Maggie understands why Alex adores him, but she also understands why Alex threatens bodily harm semi-regularly. “Alright. So you got back from… where, at three in the morning?”

“We were at the bar.”

They were together. _He has a partner_. It clicks.

Her jaw drops. Oh for the love of- they’re both involved. Of course they’re both involved. Why wouldn’t they both be involved?

She wants to smack them both. “Schott, lie better than that.”

Winn blinks. “Um, I’m not-”

“If I went down to the bar now, would a single person say they saw you tonight?”

The boys glance at each other. James tries again. “It is the truth.”

“You weren’t at the bar.”

“We were at the bar!”

“No, I’m pretty sure you were on West 43rd. And at the Boulevard. And you saved those cops on 22nd, that was a nice catch, by the way.”

The kitchen’s quiet for all of three seconds, then Winn snorts. “Well, shit.”

“Lie, by all means, but tell better lies than that,” she says, hopping up to sit on the counter. “Kara’s more convincing than that.”

Winn smacks himself in the face.

“How do you know?” James asks, elbowing Winn.

“I’m a detective. I’ve known for ages.” She points her thumb at Winn, who’s pouting and rubbing his arm. “I just didn’t realise you needed a hobbit sidekick.”

“Tolkien, nice,” Winn says. “Hey, no- _rude_. I ain’t his sidekick.”

“He’s my shortkick.”

Burying her face in her hands, Maggie's sure she's going to get a headache. “I thought you had my back, Jimmy. I thought you were the sensible one."

“You’re so punny.” Winn's entirely too happy about this.

Maggie’s going to hurt someone. “I have a gun, Winn.”

“I have a Guardian?”

“I have Alex.” Conversation: over.

They eventually come up with the lie that they were at Kara’s for game night and it overran because of a game of Monopoly. Winn pulls out his cell, starting to text her to ask her to cover for them.

“You know we can see cell records, right?” Maggie asks, thinking it might have been easier to say nothing.

Winn shakes his head, pocketing his cell. “Nah. I mean, theoretically, I suppose you might be able to, but it bunny hops into other frequencies sometimes and I worked this code into my cell. Also it’s in Kryptonian, so, good luck figuring that out.”

“You’re such a loser,” James says, fistbumping Winn.

“Thank you.”

“You can read Kryptonian?” As in, the alien language. Maggie still sometimes forgets she’s dating a woman with an alien sister.

“Yeah. Lyra’s teaching me Valerian too. I can read it, but apparently my accent sucks.”

They derail the conversation so much she ends up sending the other out the room when she takes their statements, straightening out their inconsistencies for them as she goes. If another detective got this case they’d have been screwed.

It’s nearly four when Maggie’s got everything. Winn can’t get a replacement door until the morning so Maggie finds some police tape and sticks it across the door until she’s out, effectively sealing them in together. If anyone wants to get in they’ll have to move a lot of tape, and James is taking the couch anyway.

“Thanks, detective,” Winn says, and she rolls her eyes.

“I’ll check in… later today,” she says, glancing at her watch. “Give me a call if you need anything.”

“It’s fine, we’re-”

“Uh-huh. Call me anyway?”

“Aww, you _care_.”

Maggie shrugs. “Alex will kill me if her tech support dies on my watch.”

“-rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PROUD OF 'SHORTKICK' OKAY


End file.
